


Absolutely Not

by BigGhost



Series: this ship is called: gavin is a tsundere [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, gavin curses a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Gavin is being given a new, unexpected partner, and he's not happy about it.





	Absolutely Not

“So a new partner, huh?”

Gavin scoffed.  He swirled his coffee in his hands as he leaned over the table in the staff kitchen.  “Yeah. Fuckin’ Chris got transferred to another department, and Fowler says I need someone to ‘keep an eye on me.’”  He put air quotes around that with a mockingly deep voice. He took a sip of his coffee. “Fucking giving me a babysitter.”

The other officer shrugged sympathetically.  “Maybe you'll like this new partner.”

“Ha!  You kidding me, he'll probably be gone in a month.”

The other officer rolled her eyes.  “You can't keep up the lone wolf shit, Reed.  Eventually, someone is gonna stick.”

Gavin took a final sip and gave her a wink.  “Watch me.”

* * *

 

“What the fuck is this, Captain?!” Gavin demanded.

Fowler’s hard gaze softened a bit as he sighed.  “Gavin, I have to put him somewhere. And you, for one, don't have a partner, and two, need to work on your attitude!”  His attitude, huh? Yeah, he’d heard that before. Some of the other officers deemed him a bit too outspoken, too rogue.  Chris had been one of the only people assigned to Gavin that could stand talking to him for more than ten minutes. But now, Chris was being reassigned, and Gavin needed a partner.  And to help monitor his “behavioral problems,” the captain was assigning a goddamn bot.

From what Gavin understood, Cyberlife was developing the next model for the police force when the protesting had started reaching a peak.  Hank’s little toy, Connor as he’d said his name was, had released thousands upon thousands of androids into Detroit by “waking them up.” Whatever the hell that meant.  In releasing those androids, Connor claimed he’d come across a very limited prototype similar to his own model. Gavin wondered if he’d “woken them up” too.

His eyes shot over to the android standing in the corner of the room.  He was the spitting image of that Connor android, aside from the (creepy) grey-blue eyes and taller stature.  Gavin bristled at the fact that he had to lean his head to look at the damn thing's face. He turned back to the captain.

“So you slap me with a fucking can?!  Captain, c’mon, I fucking hate these things as it is!”

“And that is exactly why you're going to use this opportunity to, as I said, work on your attitude.”

Gavin yelled in frustration.  He refused to look at the unsettling android in the room, and paced with his hands on his hips.  “Just ‘cause these things got some sympathy now, Captain, doesn't mean that I need to start bein’ nice to ‘em.”

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at Gavin with tired eyes.  “Y’know, Hank didn’t want his partner at first either, but—”

“Yeah, and now look at him!  That thing follows him around like a lost dog!  I’m not gonna have some sentient toaster following my every step!  And where am I supposed to keep it, huh? It’s not comin’ the fuck home with me!”

“Then keep it here overnight, Gavin!  Look! I don’t give a shit  _ how  _ you do it!  But  _ this  _ is your new partner,” he said as he forcibly gestured to the android, “and you’re just gonna have to deal with it!”  The captain sighed and shook his head. “Maybe this will do you some good. Chris was too soft on you.”

Gavin took in a sharp breath, bit his tongue, and let out a huff as he darted out of the room.  He wished that the captain's door was capable of slamming, but he'd have to settle for the unsatisfying hiss of the slowly closing door.

Too soft?  At least Chris wasn’t a goddamn robot!

He settled at his desk angrily, throwing his feet up on the top and leaning back in the chair.

He held his head and glared as the android silently approached his desk.  They let the silence take over the space for a few moments before Gavin sighed.  “So what am I supposed to call you? ‘Cause it sure as shit won't be ‘partner.’”

The android stared blankly.  He looked so unsettlingly similar to Hank’s android, but the air about him was… well, Gavin couldn't really place it.  It made him uneasy.

“How about Assface?”

The android remained silent.

“Fucknut?”

Nothing.

Whatever.

He eyed the label on the right pocket of the android’s jacket.  RK900. “RK huh?” He leaned his head back towards the ceiling.

“Would you like me to register my name?”

Gavin almost jumped at the sudden voice; it was unexpectedly deep, just a little deeper than Connor’s, and… colder.  Like a fresh off the shelf android.

Gavin looked around awkwardly, then shrugged.  “I don’t fucking care. I’m not naming you, that’s what’s on your jacket.”

The android looked at its jacket, then back to Gavin.  “My name is RK.” Gavin gave the android a once over after that, then sighed with raised brows.  “Fuckin’ great.”

* * *

 

When Gavin was ready to head back to his apartment, he suddenly remembered that he’d been gifted the android that he’d made go hide itself somewhere in the station.  He wasn’t quite sure where the thing was now, just that throughout the day, other officers would ask him why it was standing in various places around the station.

“Why is your new partner just standing in the kitchen?”

Who fucking cared?

“Hey, Reed, why is your android in the cell block?”

Weird, but whatever.

“Gavin, where’s your new partner?”

Who.  Gave. A.  Shit.

Whatever it was doing, it was out of Gavin’s way.

The room was dark aside from his own desk, lit by one single desk lap and a few LEDs in the floors.  Gavin clicked his desk lamp off then slung his backpack over his shoulder. He looked around the room, leaning to look around the corners where he could to try and spot the android.  It was nowhere in sight. Gavin shrugged, then shouted, “Alright, I’m leaving! I’m going home! I don’t give a shit what you do while I’m gone, just don’t break anything! And don’t leave!  Or do, whatever. Actually, yeah, if you want to just march outta here by the time I get back, I encourage you to indulge that urge!”

The echoes of his voice, followed by silence, was his reply.

He nodded.  “Glad we could come to an understanding.”

* * *

 

The next morning, the thing was at his desk.  And they went through the routine again. Gavin told the android to fuck off somewhere while he worked, then left it overnight in whatever black corner it hid itself in.  The next day followed that routine, and the next.

One day he let curiosity get the better of him.  “Where do you go during the day?” he asked RK when he spotted him in the hall.  RK looked at Gavin with an expressionless face, and seemed to pick its words carefully.  “I learn,” it said.

Gavin had laughed at that initially, but as the statement settled in later that day, he wondered exactly what that meant.

It wasn’t until it was raining, thunder and lightning raging beyond the door, that Gavin gave pause in his routine.  He stared out the window, the rain viciously tapping against the glass and the trees violently shaking with the wind.  Thunder rolled and lightning was more a source of light in the room than anything else. He didn’t particularly like storms; they caused a lot of blackouts and troubles in his shit apartment.  Being completely disconnected from the world that way, Gavin couldn’t sleep alone during a blackout.

Chris was usually around so that he could call him over to have a few beers in the dark with.  But now, Chris was on the other side of the city, and there was no way in hell he was going to make him drive all the way across Detroit because Gavin didn’t want to be alone in a pitch black apartment.  

Thunder crashed, and a bright flash of lightning lit up the room, then it sank in complete darkness.  Every light went black as the power in the station died, leaving Gavin standing alone in the dark. “Shit.”

For a moment, he entertained the idea of taking RK home with him.  It wouldn’t be so bad, right? Just one night, until the storm stopped.  Then they could go back to this routine at the station. He teetered on his feet, shifting from one to the other, and he wanted to kick himself.  He didn’t want the damn thing in the house, but he didn’t want to be alone more.

“You are afraid of storms, Detective Reed,” RK’s voice called from down the hall.  Gavin almost jumped. RK had never been at the door when it was time for Gavin to leave before.  “Jesus fucking Christ, RK,” he said angrily as he forced his heart to stop racing. “I am not afraid, okay?  My power at my place probably went out too. Just… hate bein’ stranded with no way to contact anyone. Puts me on edge.”

The android got closer.  “You can admit to me that you have phobias.  I’m incapable of judging you.”

Gavin barked a mocking laugh, “Ha!  Trust me, what some tin prick thinks of me is the last thing on my mind.”  After a moment though, he sighed. “But maybe… maybe it’d be better for you to come with me.  You can contact people even in a power out, right? If the captain needs me, he can call you. So…  If you want. I mean, the power’s out here. Not really much for you, right? I don’t want to have to fill shit out if something happens to you here ‘cause of this stupid storm.”  He doesn’t look at the android, but he feels it looking at him.

Just as he feels the embarrassment of the request set in, and wants to take back his statement, the android nodded.  Well, he assumed it nodded. The LED bobbed in the dark. “If you would have me, Detective Reed.”

Gavin nodded awkwardly.  Yeah, that named had to go.  It felt uncomfortably formal to hear it from such a neutral voice.  “Call me Gavin, okay? They only call me ‘Detective Reed’ on site.”

A pause.  “Gavin, then,” RK said.  Gavin had to keep from chuckling at that.  “Yeah, just Gavin.”  
  
It was just for tonight, he told himself when the arrived at his apartment.  He repeated that again the next day, and again the next day; RK didn’t spend another night at the station after that storm.  And Gavin didn’t  _ totally  _ hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me and this fic on sugarbath (dot) tumblr (dot) com!
> 
> gavin is unsettled by storms (not outright afraid, but he has a really hard time relaxing) and gets freaked out when he's completely disconnected from the world (he was born in 2002, remember?)


End file.
